


Котёнок

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: У Вещи появляется питомец.





	Котёнок

— Это ты во всем виноват! «Спрячемся в саду этих придурков, там нас точно никто не найдет! А ночью выберемся и пойдем к заказчику!»  
— Кто же знал, что у них водится длиннющая змеюка! Кстати, мне вообще показалось, что это было растение...  
— Сам ты растение, пустоголовый! — Везунчик Билл, чья счастливая звезда сегодня, видимо, спряталась за ближайшей Туманностью, сплюнул себе под ноги. — Вот скажи теперь, где нам искать эту тварь?  
— Ну-у... — Бродяга Мэтт почесал в затылке. — Мы ведь можем вернуться в сад Аддамсов?  
— Лучше сдохнуть, — проворчал Билл и поплелся по дороге в город. — В жизни теперь не возьмусь за подобный заказ, ни за какие деньги! Да чтоб его черти побрали, этого придурка, пожелавшего экзотическую зверушку! Нет уж, лучше честно грабить банки!  
  
***  
  
Существо было довольно большим — с меня ростом — и постоянно вибрировало. Причем довольно странно: больше всего это походило на жалобный писк.  
Подобрался поближе, ощупал — пальцы утонули в густом меху, мягком, как шерсть, из которой госпожа Мортиша связала для меня зимнюю перчатку. Пока я исследовал существо, его вибрация сменилась на более приятную. Если бы у меня был рот, я бы воспроизвел эти звуки как: «У-ур-р-р... мур-р-р... му-р-р-р». Но стоило мне отодвинуться — оно опять жалобно запищало. Пришлось снова его коснуться. Потом еще, еще...  
Вскоре выяснилось, что самое громкое и довольное урчание — когда чешешь за теплыми треугольными ушами. На поглаживание спины и почесывание пуза (пальцы там то и дело запутывались в подшерстке) оно тоже реагировало нормально. А вот мое желание потрогать длинную пушистую веревку сзади ( а заодно и небольшие упругие шарики под ней) существо восприняло без энтузиазма. Даже попыталось двинуть лапой, на которой — по первому впечатлению, заканчивавшейся шелковой гладкости подушечками— внезапно выросли острые когти. Пришлось отложить исследование.  
Я еще долго гладил странное существо, пока оно снова не начало проявлять беспокойство. Кажется, ему чего-то хотелось. Но чего именно, я догадаться не мог. Пришлось — на всякий случай спрятав его под пустым ведром — сбегать в дом, покопаться в книгах.  
  
Там я быстро выяснил, что обладатель шерсти и когтей, издающий подобные звуки, мог быть только котенком. Еще в книге говорилось, что котята пищат, когда хотят есть, а питаются они молоком.  
  
Молока на кухне не оказалось, зато оно нашлось в доме наших соседей. Тащить бутылку было нелегко, но не оставлять же котенка голодным? Еще надо было стянуть у Маман старую миску — она наверняка и не помнит, сколько их всего, — прибежать в сад, отбросить в сторону ведро... Не успел я это сделать, как запястья коснулся шершавый язык. Котенок меня облизывал! Надо было поторопиться: в книге упоминалось, что кошки — хищники. А значит, вполне могут съесть и кого-то вроде меня. Или хотя бы надкусить раз-другой.  
Пока котенок, фыркая, лакал молоко, я размышлял, что теперь буду с ним делать. Конечно, можно было показать его господам Гомесу и Мортише... Но тогда они могут отдать его куда-нибудь. Вдруг они не любят котят? А мне так хотелось, чтобы он остался! У всех в доме были питомцы: у Пагзли — осьминог, у Вензди — пауки, у Ларча — клавесин, а у Гомеса и Мортиши — дети. Только у меня никого не было. Стоило исправить эту ошибку!  
  
Почесывая котенка за ухом, я составлял план. Жить он будет здесь же, в саду. Надо только отвести его в дальний уголок, возле изгороди — там никто не бывает. Молока у соседей хватит, постель ему сделаю из старого пальто Ларча. А назову его... как же его назвать? Ладно, пусть будет просто Котенком!  
  
***  
  
— Милый, ты слышал новость? Из зоопарка пропал маленький львенок! Журналисты считают, что его могли похитить!  
— Это ужасно! На прошлой неделе похитили сына управляющего железнодорожной компанией, а сейчас — этого несчастного малыша! Как ты думаешь, дорогая, не стоит ли мне предложить услуги посредника, когда эти мерзавцы потребуют выкуп? В конце концов, мой опыт может стать незаменимым при ведении переговоров!  
Мортиша кивнула:  
— Ты так благороден, Mon cher!  
  
***  
  
Итак, я был совершенно счастлив — впервые в жизни у меня появился некто, нуждавшийся во внимании, заботе. Правда, проявлять ее с каждым днем становилось все труднее. Котенок рос, причем куда быстрей, чем ему полагалось. Кажется те, кто писал книгу про уход за кошками, немного ошиблись, по крайней мере, с размерами. Упомянутые там «один-полтора фута» не имели ничего общего с длинной поджидавшего меня в саду зверя.  
К концу месяца Котенок был выше любой дворняги и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Сначала ему перестало хватать молока, да и соседи забеспокоились: пару раз я чувствовал, как они громко переговаривались то друг с другом, то с молочником. Обвиняли в кражах местных бродяг, заезжих цыган и мэра. К счастью, никто даже не подумал про меня.  
  
Я пытался было решить проблему, утащив из кухни приготовленную для пираний баранью ногу, но не сумел ее поднять. Оставалось только одно: привести туда Котенка, и пусть сам добывает себе обед.  
  
Дождавшись, когда вся семья уйдет на кладбище, принимать лунные ванны, я вихрем пронесся по дому, убирая все, что может причинить вред моему малышу. Именно так советовали в книге — сделать первое знакомство с окружающим миром максимально безопасным для него. Правда, не очень понятно было: для Котенка или для мира, но с этим можно было разобраться позднее. А сейчас: арбалет под диван, котел с каким-то подозрительным варевом — накрыть крышкой, динамит — в шкаф, пауков — в аквариум... черт, стоило сначала слить оттуда воду! А теперь можно и звать:  
— Кис-кис-кис!  
Котенок влетел в кухню, радостно помахивая длинным хвостом с кисточкой на конце.  
Дзынь! А-а, Маман постоянно что-то варит, фиалом больше или меньше...  
А он уже схватил баранью ногу и с рычанием вгрызся в нее. Я с умилением следил за своим питомцем. Какой же он чудесный, мой малыш!  
Наевшись, он заметно повеселел и решил поиграть. Ладно, чучело медведя все равно было старое! А потом...  
  
— Нет, нет, не надо! — от волнения я и забыл, что он не понимает язык жестов.  
Малыш обнаружил аквариум с пираньями и, не успел я и пальцем шевельнуть, засунул туда лапу! Я в ужасе бросился туда, чтобы поймать то, что останется от моего любимца, но опоздал:  
— Плюх! — одна из пираний вылетела из аквариума. Малыш толкнул ее лапой, и мне ничего не оставалось, как принять пас. Само собой, теннисной ракеткой — пальцы мне еще были дороги. Вы, конечно, читали о том, что эти милые рыбки способны обглодать случайно забредшего в великую реку Амазонку быка?  
  
Заигравшись, мы едва не пропустили возвращение хозяев. Я едва успел поймать за хвост и вытащить в сад отчаянно упиравшегося Котенка.  
Ф-фух, нелегкое это дело — любовь к домашним животным!  
  
***  
  
— Кажется, одна из наших пираний заболела! Она выбросилась из аквариума! Милый, мне сразу вспомнились те трагичные истории...  
— Про леммингов, которые друг за другом устремляются к обрыву?  
— Я имела в виду китов... Может, стоит позвонить доктору Мбонго?  
— Ты, как всегда, права, Cara mia!  
  
Я согласился с господами: если бы меня погоняла по полу когтистая лапа, я бы тоже заболел. Пожалуй, не стоило мне приводить малыша в дом... Но чем же тогда его кормить?  
  
К счастью, в книге говорилось о том, что кошки — прекрасные охотники и могут сами о себе позаботиться. Решено — буду по ночам выпускать его на прогулку. Само собой, не одного — вдруг кто-нибудь захочет обидеть моего кроху?  
  
За следующие три недели его пытались обидеть три огромных собаки (одной удалось убежать) и с десяток собак поменьше. Чихуахуа была ужасно жесткой, малыш потом два дня плохо спал и отказывался играть. Следовало бы штрафовать тех, кто заводит настолько несъедобных собак. Еще на Котенка нападало множество крыс, мышей и голубей; судя по его довольному урчанию — вкусных. Но больше всего меня обеспокоили два мерзких типа. При виде нас один из них воскликнул:  
— Ты глянь, Билли, это ведь наша скотина! Надо же, как вымахал!  
Малыш гнался за ними до самой мэрии, но мерзавцы оказались хитрее и гнусно запрыгнули на фонарный столб. Впрочем, ботинком одного из них Котенок потом игрался неделю. К сожалению, ноги в ботинке не оказалось; пришлось снова покуситься на дневной рацион пираний. Не мог же я позволить бедняжке умереть с голоду!  
  
***  
  
— Думаешь, это стоящая идея?  
— А у тебя есть другая? Пробираемся ночью в сад, делаем хвостатой твари укол снотворного и забираем ее! Если Аддамсы попробуют вмешаться — помашем перед их длинными носами пушкой и все дела! Чертов лев сожрал мои ботинки за сто двадцать баксов!  
— Ты же все равно за них не платил, просто спер в сапожной лавке?  
— Какая разница?! Сегодня же отправляемся к Аддамсам. Трепещи, огромная глупая кошка — Везунчик Билл вышел на тропу войны!  
  
***  
  
— Милый, тебе не кажется, что в саду какие-то странные звуки?  
— Наверняка Фестер и Пагзли проводят свои опыты. Они как раз собирались добавить в динамит новое варево Маман.  
— Но Фестер лежит рядом с нами, а Пагзли как раз выкапывает из могилы кости Джоррена Аддамса. Помнишь, того самого, которым подавилась химера?  
— Ты права, Cara mia! Черт возьми, Тиш, я схожу с ума, даже когда сам говорю по-французски! — Гомес схватил узкую белую кисть Мортиши, прижался к ней губами...  
— Милый, сначала — источник звука!  
— Конечно, дорогая! Ларч!  
— ЗВАЛИ?  
  
***  
  
Ларч вернулся, держа за воротники двух уже знакомых мне типов. Один из них сразу же выхватил пистолет, наставив его на госпожу Мортишу:  
— Эй, ты, придурок полосатый! — заорал он на господина Гомеса. — А ну, быстро вели громиле отпустить нас, иначе я убью ее!  
— Господа, может быть, сигару?  
— Считаю до трех и стреляю! — Мошенник, ко всему прочему, оказался ужасно невоспитанным. Кто же отказывается от вежливого предложения хозяина дома? — Раз!.. Два!.. А-а-а, помогите! — он вдруг завопил, закрутился на месте, что было довольно сложно, учитывая, что Ларч все еще держал его за шиворот. — Полиция! Вызовите полицию! Мы сдаемся!  
  
— Никто не видел моего паука? — послышался голос Вензди. — «Черная вдова» исчезла, и я боюсь, что с ней может случиться что-нибудь ужасное!  
— Не беспокойся, дорогая, — господин Гомес обнял ее. — Кажется, наши гости только что ее нашли.  
  
Приехавшая полиция надела на мошенников наручники и вывела из сада. Скатертью дорожка! Наконец-то нам с Котенком ничего не угрожает! Я только собрался вернуться в шкатулку, как услышал строгий голос госпожи Мортиши:  
— Вещь! Ты не хочешь нам о чем-нибудь рассказать?  
Мне очень хотелось спрятаться, но не стоило показывать малышу плохой пример. Провинился — отвечай. Только так поступают настоящие Вещи!  
— Госпожа Мортиша... Господин Гомес... это я виноват во всем.  
  
Я признался в том, что нашел Котенка; и что прятал его от всех, боясь, что они не позволят оставить его в доме. По мере моего рассказа Аддамсы все больше хмурились:  
— Котенок? Это так странно, так... не по-аддамсовски... — вздохнула Мортиша.  
— То ли дело паук! — вставила Вензди.  
— Или осьминог, — добавил Пагзли.  
— ...Впрочем, дорогой наш Вещь, если ты так привязался к этому существу... Можешь держать его и дальше. Ты не хочешь представить нас друг другу?  
Конечно, я хотел этого больше всего на свете! Быстрее молнии понесся я в сад, растолкал мирно спящего малыша и привел его в гостиную.  
Аддамсы встретили его одобрительным визгом.  
— Это твой котенок? — уточнил господин Гомес. Мне оставалось только подтвердить. — Браво, Вещь! Твой питомец выглядит, как настоящий Аддамс! Добро пожаловать в семью, малыш! — и он почесал Котенка за ухом. Тот довольно зарычал.  
  
***  
  
— «Полиции, наконец, удалось поймать двух отпетых мошенников: Везунчика Билла и Бродягу Мэтта...» Я так и знал, дорогая, что они припишут все заслуги себе. В статье нет ни слова о пауке Вензди.  
— Главное, что все закончилось хорошо. Украденный из зоопарка львенок обрел семью, а мы — нового Аддамса.  
— Ты, как всегда, права. Но я все-таки немного жалею, что не пришлось вести переговоры с похитителями.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты был бы на высоте, Mon cher.  
— О-о, Тиш! Это французский!  
  


-fin-


End file.
